Pide un deseo
by Agatha Lestrange
Summary: Mayra es una chica que siempre soñó con la existencia de aquellas criaturas de una serie de televisión, más sabía que aquello, por más que lo deseara no podría suceder. ¿Qué pasaría si una estrella escuchara sus deseos? DA01/02 & digimons all season
1. prologo

Hola gente!  
Bueno, vengo incursionando en el mundo de los digimons digital monsters... mi anime preferido!  
Espero no sean muy duros conmigo y ojalá les guste mi historia ^^

_**Pide un deseo.**_

**_._**

**Autora**: Hikari Takaishi 184

.

**Declaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Solo me pertenece la historia y algunos personajes.

.

.

.

.

_**Prólogo**_

"¡¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que dejes de soñar y te des cuenta que tienes una vida que continuar decentemente?" Los gritos de una mujer invadían cada rincón de la habitación.

Una joven adolescente de catorce años lloraba silenciosamente mientras abrazaba aquél peluche con forma de gatomon que su padre le había regalado hacia varios cumpleaños atrás, cuando él aún vivía.

"No puedes pasarte el día entero pensando en esos dibujos animado Mayra" Los ojos de su madre estaban cristalizados y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

"Pero… pero mamá…" La suave voz de Mayra se quebró más de lo que estaba. ¿Porqué su madre no le permitía soñar como a ella le gustaba?

Mayra era una chica de cabellos color chocolate, ondeado casi liso. Sus ojos eran como dos piedras construidas con la plata más fina y su piel era ligeramente tostada.

Con sus catorce años, Mayra siempre soñaba con aquel mundo que una serie de televisión construyó hacia ya un par de años, pero sabía, con el dolor de su corazón, que para una persona como ella, que vivía en un mundo como este, le sería completamente imposible convertirse en parte de su mundo digital, al que a pesar de no ser real, adoraba con todo su ser.

"No me dejas otra alternativa que volver a castigarte Mayra" Su madre interiormente sufría al verla así, pero su hija debía entender que no todo es posible en el mundo y que los programas de televisión eran en su casi totalidad ficción. "Solo te pido que este año, tan solo por una vez, prestes atención a tus clases en tu nuevo colegio. No quiero que otra vez te expulsen por calificaciones y por no prestar atención en ninguna de tus clases" La mujer desconectó el cable que daba la energía al televisor para funcionar y se lo llevó a su cuarto, en donde lo guardó dentro de un cajón que siempre guardaba con llave.

Mientras, Mayra continuaba llorando, sentada en el balcón que tenía.

La brisa nocturna, mezclada con la brisa marina, mecían sus cabellos suavemente y sus lágrimas caían una tras otra. Su peluche de gatomon descansaba sobre una repisa, en compañía de muchos otros peluches con forma de diversos digimons. La chica observó su colección de peluches con mucha tristeza y, tomando una abrupta decisión, entró a su habitación, guardó todos sus peluches dentro de una caja y ésta, a su vez, fue guardada en el ropero, en la parte más recóndita.

Cerró la ventana que daba al balcón y colocando su mano sobre el frío cristal murmuró por última vez su único deseo y se fue a acostar.

Aquella misma noche, una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo, escuchando los deseos sinceros de aquella chica de catorce años y fue esa la noche en que, desde una caja escondida en un ropero, una cantidad considerable de peluches desaparecieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y? se que es corto, pero es tan solo el prólogo... la historia verdadera comenzará en el primer capítulo.  
Espero sus opiniones en un rr^^

besitos a todos...


	2. Capitulo I

Hola!  
bien aquí les vengo con un nuevo capítulo, el primer capítulo mejor dicho y espero que les guste.  
Toda la idea de este fic nació oy mismo luego de leer otros fics de harry potter y digimon y unos de crepusculo (?) Lo se... mi imaginación es extraña. Leo algo que me ahabla de agua y comienzo a imaginar fuego ... soy rara xDDD  
Para todos aquellos que no me conocen, este es mi primer fic de digimon, pero tengo uno de narnia y uno de harry potter publicados en esta página (tambien tenía uno de twilight pero lo saqué ya que está en proceso de congelamiento xD)  
Espero disfruten de este primer capítulo

Capitulo I: Una luz y un nuevo digivice

.

.

Un travieso y cálido rayo de sol se filtraba por entre las cortinas color rosa palo de la habitación de una chica de catorce años, quien por culpa de un molesto despertador, vio interrumpido su sueño.

"Como quisiera que el colegio acabase ya" Masculló Mayra bajo las mantas. No tenía ánimos de levantarse, pero su conciencia era demasiado moralista y no podía dar una mala imagen en su primer día de clases.

Sacó las cobijas que cubrían su rostro y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le vino de pronto.

Sentía que la noche anterior había ocurrido algo… tenía lagunas mentales y no podía recordar algunas cosas.

Con todas las ganas que no tenía, Mayra se levantó y se encaminó hacia su baño. Mientras se quitaba el vestido con que dormía, el agua corría entibiándose y llenando la bañera hasta casi un tercio de su capacidad. Pensaba en todo lo que su madre le había dicho el día anterior, pero no recordaba cuál había sido el motivo de la disputa entre ellas. Sentía que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, pero no sabía que. Se tomó un relajante baño y una vez terminado este, salió envuelta en una toalla y una cortina de vapor.

De su ropero sacó su verde uniforme de la secundaria Odaiba (colegio a donde su madre le había cambiado) un par de calcetas color blanco y sus zapatos. En el borde de la persiana que utilizaba para vestirse descansaba el pañuelo blanco con franjas azules que debía ir puesto en su cuello, sobre sus hombros.

Colgó su mochila rosa con detalles en lila sobre su hombre y, tomando su copia de las llaves de la casa, bajó hacia la cocina, en donde su madre estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

"¿Lista para la nueva escuela Mayra?" Le preguntó su madre. La chica notó que algo raro había en ella. Actuaba mucho más maternal de lo que nunca había actuado y eso la puso en alerta.

"Supongo" Se limitó a contestar la única hija del matrimonio Aizawa. Pero ¿Qué más le podía contestar? Si no tenía ánimos para una nueva escuela, no podía contestarle a su madre con una falsa alegría y entusiasta ¡Sí mamá, estoy lista para empezar mi primer día en la secundaria! Soltó un bufido.

Dejó su vacía taza sobre el fregadero y, luego de lavarse los dientes y despedirse de su mamá, se colocó los audífonos de su i-pod y caminó en dirección a la escuela.

.

.&&&&&.

.

"¿Has descubierto algo nuevo Izzy?" la ansiosa voz de un adolescente de diecisiete años se dejó escuchar en la casi vacía aula de computación de la secundaria Odaiba.

"No Tai, los chicos aún no me mandan el mensaje que les pedí" Le contestó el pelirrojo informático que cursaba su penúltimo año de colegio.

"Estos chicos si que saben como sacarme de quicios" El otro acompañante de estos dos jóvenes se encontraba sentado en una silla, algo alejado de la pantalla, jugando con una uñeta de bajo y preguntándose porqué su hermano con sus amigos aún no daban señales de vida.

"Siempre hacen lo mismo" Agregó la única mujer de ese grupo compuesto por cuatro estudiantes.

De pronto, una luz iluminó la pantalla de la única computadora encendida y de ahí emergieron seis figuras humanas que cayeron al suelo, unos sobre otros, mientras que del otro lado de la pantalla se oían las voces de sus acompañantes digitales.

"Davis quita tu pie de mi hombro" La voz de una de las seis figuras habló primero.

"Lo haría con mucho gusto si Ken no dejara de aplastar mi pierna" Respondió el chico llamado Davis.

"Lo siento pero tanto Kari como Yolei están sobre mi" La voz de Ken sonaba completamente cortada por la falta de aire.

"¿Cody?" la voz de dos chicas sonaron demasiado dulces y empalagosas. El aludido se sonrojó de vergüenza y bajó de las espaldas de ambas chicas, quienes se levantaron para ayudar a Ken a incorporarse, el que a su vez dejó libre la pierna de Davis y este pudo quitar su pie del hombro de Tk, logrando éste ponerse de pie.

"Chicos ¿Están bien?" La voz de la chica pelirroja que minutos antes se encontraba mirando la pantalla sonó con algo de preocupación, pues a pesar de que estaban físicamente bien, podían notarse uno que otro rasguño.

"Si Sora, no te preocupes está todo en orden" Contestó el chico llamado Davis, con su tan conocido entusiasmo. "Solo que nos topamos con unos digimons salvajes y nos atacaron. Pero V-mon y yo luchamos como solo sabemos hacerlo nosotros y ahora estamos vivos gracias a mi" Los cinco acompañantes de Davis rodaron los ojos. Ese chico nunca aprendería.

"Ya, ya déjate de hablar estupideces y dinos que descubrieron" Matt guardó su uñeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miraba a los seis menores que acababan de regresar.

"Hermano, encontramos un nuevo digiegg" Le dijo Kari a su hermano Tai, aunque también lo dijo para que el resto de los mayores escucharan.

"¿Un nuevo Digiegg?" La cara del informático era todo un poema. "¿Cómo puede haber un digiegg si no hay más emblemas?"

"No creo que conozcamos todos los emblemas Izzy" Le dijo Tk, colocando una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Así como Ken tiene un emblema propio que nosotros no conocimos en nuestro viaje, tal vez este nuevo digiegg sea de un nuevo emblema" Sugirió Sora.

"Pero ¿A quién pertenece?" Volvió a preguntar el informático, mirando esta vez a los seis menores.

"No lo sabemos" Contestó el más pequeño de todos, Cody.

"Ninguno de nosotros pudo moverlo" Dijo una chica de cabellos violetas, Yolei.

"Eso quiere decir que o es de uno de nosotros, cosa que dudo, o hay un nuevo niño elegido que debemos buscar" Concluyó Izzy, justo en el minuto en que sonó el timbre para ingresar a clases.

"Bien, nos vemos en mi casa en la tarde. Debemos ir nosotros con ustedes para poder analizar el digiegg" Dijo Tai, colgando su mochila al hombro.

"Nosotros saldremos más tarde hoy, porque Ken y Davis tienen práctica de soccer, Tk tiene que estar presente en las audiciones para elegir a los tres miembros que faltan en el equipo y yo me quedaré a esperarlos" Dijo Kari a la vez que los tres nombrados asentían con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes" Dijo Yolei "Cody y yo iremos con ellos para abrir el portal e indicarles el camino hacia el digiegg"

Tai, Matt y Sora se despidieron del grupo y partieron a su salón de clases ubicado en el tercer piso del edificio. Izzy y Yolei fueron hasta el segundo piso, en donde estaban las salas de segundo y tercero y Kari, Tk, Davis y Ken fueron a su salón, en el cuarto piso.

"¿Creen que conozcamos al nuevo niño o niña elegida?" Preguntó Kari, caminando junto a sus amigos.

"Espero que si" Respondieron Ken y Davis al mismo tiempo, ocasionando risas entre los cuatro chicos.

"Ojala sea una chica" Volvió a hablar Kari. "Porque así seríamos tres chicas y cuatro chicos… aunque seguiríamos en desventaja de género" Decía más para sí que para el resto.

Llegaron al salón antes que llegara el profesor, por lo que después de escoger asientos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre su nuevo hallazgo.

"Ojala encontremos pronto a nuestro nuevo camarada" Decía un muy entusiasta Davis.

"Hay algo que me inquieta" Habló Tk, con una expresión algo extraña.

"¿Qué es?" Kari miraba a su mejor amigo casi novio con mucha preocupación.

"Es…" Tk dudó por unos instantes, pero decidió decirlo antes que guardárselo para él mismo "Es que si nos ponemos a analizar este hallazgo del digiegg y si es que hay un nuevo elegido… quiere decir que tenemos un nuevo enemigo al que debemos derrotar y también significa que el digimundo va a estar en problemas"

"¿Y porqué crees que hay un nuevo enemigo solo porque hay un nuevo elegido?" Davis preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Porque la vez en que yo me uní con los chicos en el primer viaje fue por la aparición de Myotismon y los Dark Masters y cuando fue Ken el que se unió a nosotros fue porque había que luchar contra Arukenimon, Mummymon, Deemon y Malommyotismon" Respondió Kari, en cuya mente comenzaba a formularse la misma idea que Tk había dicho. Estaba comenzando a creer que la aparición de ese nuevo digiegg era por la pronta aparición de un nuevo enemigo.

Los chicos tuvieron que pausar su charla debido a que su profesor acababa de ingresar al salón. Pero no venía solo.

Tras él había una chica que ellos jamás habían visto.

Sus cabellos eran del color del chocolate, con unas muy suaves ondas. Sus ojos avellanados eran de un extraño tono gris verdoso azulado con unas pestañas largas y encrespadas; su piel era lisa, suave y de un ligero tono tostado. Su labio inferior era ligeramente más grueso que el superior y tenía un físico muy fino. Unas piernas bien torneadas, pero un poco delgadas; una cintura pequeña y una cadera proporcionada a sus pechos.

"Buenos días clase" Saludó el profesor, dejando a la nueva chica de pie a un costado de su escritorio.

"Buenos días profesor" Saludó el resto del salón.

"Como podrán ver, este año tendrán una nueva compañera de salón" El profesor señaló a la chica que en esos minutos tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un lindo tono rosa vergüenza. (N/a: es así la forma en que le llamo a los sonrojos xD) "Quiero que le demos la bienvenida a la señorita Aizawa, Mayra. Aizawa puedes sentarte al lado de Yagami" Le indicó el profesor un puesto desocupado al lado de la ventana, en donde a un costado (después del pequeño pasillo que había entre pupitre y pupitre) se encontraba una chica de castaños cabellos y ojos color pardo carmines, quien le sonreía de manera muy simpática.

Mayra pasó esa clase algo incómoda, ya que todos en ese salón se conocían de antes y ella se sentía algo fuera de lugar.

Su primera clase esa mañana fue matemática y, para variar, no prestó nada de atención. Solo copió lo que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra y se dedicó el resto de la clase a mirar por la ventana.

Kari y los chicos no dejaban de mandarse notitas, continuando la charla que había sido pausada con la llegada del profesor.

_Creo que es mejor hablar ese tema con los chicos cuando vallamos a casa de Kari_ Escribía Ken con su pulcra caligrafía.

_Yo opino que Tk tiene razón, ya que de otro modo ¿Por qué está ese digiegg con el símbolo de un emblema que no conocemos?_ Escribía con una curvilínea letra Kari.

_Yo creo que ustedes exageran _Fue lo único que garabateó Davis, con su ininteligible letra.

Dejaron de escribirse cuando el profesor les llamó la atención y cinco minutos más tarde, la clase ya había acabado. Los cuatro chicos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al patio, en donde los tres hombres comenzaron a jugar con una pelota de soccer en círculo y Kari solo los observaba sentada en una de las bancas del patio.

Mayra caminaba por los caminos del patio del colegio, recorriendo cada uno de los lugares que aún no conocía, cuando divisó la figura conocida de una chica.

Se trataba de esa chica Yagami que iba con ella en el salón. Iba a darse la vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria cuando la voz de la chica Yagami la llamó.

"Aizawa" Escuchó que decía Yagami, haciéndole señas para que se acercara y se sentara junto a ella.

"Tu eres Yagami ¿Verdad?" Dijo Mayra cuando estuvo sentada junto a Kari.

"Si, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Kari" Sonrió la chica Yagami. "¿Te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?" Preguntó con algo de vergüenza.

"Para nada" Le respondió Mayra, devolviéndole la sonrisa "Es más, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido las personas que me caen bien" Esto último salió de su boca solo, sin que ella lo pensara.

El resto de la mañana, Kari y Mayra se la pasaron charlando y en el segundo recreo Kari le presentó a su nueva amiga a sus amigos.

"Chicos, ella es Mayra, Mayra ellos son Takeru, Daisuke y Ken" Mayra tenía las mejillas encendidas cuando fue presentada ante los chicos.

"Hola, soy Ken Ichijouji" Saludó primero el peliazul, con una sonrisa ladeada.

"Yo soy Takeru Takaishi, pero me dicen Tk" Se presentó el rubio hermano de Matt.

"Y yo soy Daisuke Motomiya, pero puedes llamarme Davis" Davis fue el último en presentarse, pero para asombro de todos fue el único que tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta sus labios.

"Un…-Un gusto conocerlos" La voz de la chica se convirtió en algo casi inaudible. "Yo soy Mayra Aizawa, pero pueden llamarme May"

El resto del día se la pasaron los cinco chicos conversando de muchos temas e integrando lo mejor posible a Mayra, quien era nueva en la escuela y aún se sentía algo rara ahí.

.

.

"Puerta al digimundo ábrete" La voz de Yolei resonó por toda la habitación en la casa de los Yagami y una luz salió de la pantalla de la computadora que se encontraba sobre la mesa se tragó a los seis chicos que ahí se encontraban.

"¿Por dónde encontraron ese digiegg?" Preguntó Sora a los dos más chicos del grupo.

"Cerca de la cascada" Contestó Yolei, mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con Cody guiando a los otros cuatro chicos.

Caminaron por alrededor de tres cuartos de hora antes de llegar al lugar donde Yolei, Kari, Tk, Davis, Cody y Ken habían encontrado el digiegg.

"Sora" La infantil voz de un ave rosa llegó hasta ellos. Seis digimons corrían a encontrarse con sus amigos humanos

"Matt"

"Tai"

"Izzy"

"Yolei"

"Cody"

Los seis chicos corrieron a su vez para encontrarse con sus amigos digimons.

"Piyomon"

"Gabumon"

"Agumon"

"Tentomon"

"Hawkmon"

"Armadillomon"

Después de los abrazos y saludos, los digimons guiaron a sus amigos hacia el digiegg que custodiaban por turnos.

"Ese es el símbolo del emblema de la unión" Dijo Tentomon cuando Izzy le preguntó acerca del nuevo digiegg.

"¿Y no saben de quien es?" Preguntó Tai a sus digitales amigos, quienes negaron con sus cabezas.

"Esto es extraño" Sora caminaba hacia el digiegg y al llegar junto a él, intentó levantarlo con ambas manos, pero igual que hacia tres años, no pudo.

"Déjame intentarlo" Pidió Matt, imitando lo que la chica había intentado hacer. "Es imposible" Dijo luego de notar que, tal como le había ocurrido con el digiegg de la amistad, este parecía pesar una tonelada.

"¿Que tal si intentamos con los digivices?" Sugirió Cody, al ver como Tai caía sobre su trasero luego de intentar, en vano, levantar el digiegg.

"Tienes razón Cody, eso tal vez funcione" Le respondió Izzy, sacando su digivices al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los otros chicos. Los seis apuntaron al digiegg y de sus digivices salieron seis luces, las que impactaron sobre el digiegg.

El digiegg emitió dos haces de luz blanca.

Uno se dirigió a los digivices de los cuatro mayores y el otro salió disparado en dirección al lugar por donde los chicos habían ingresado.

El haz que se dirigió a los chicos cubrió por completo los cuatro antiguos digivices y estos comenzaron a tomar una nueva forma. A los pocos minutos, en las manos de Tai, Matt, Sora e Izzy habían cuatro digivices muy parecidos a los de Yolei y Cody, pero estos eran anaranjado, azul, rosa y morado respectivamente.

"Creo que debemos regresar a casa" Murmuró Sora, en un ligero estado de shock.

"Si, ya está comenzando a oscurecer y mamá llegará en cualquier minuto a casa y se asustará al ver sus zapatos y no ver a nadie en casa" Masculló Tai.

Y así, los seis chicos se despidieron de sus digimons. Dos iban caminando conversando animadamente y algo más rezagados, los cuatro chicos de la primera generación hablaban entre si.

"¿Qué significará este cambio en los digivices?" Preguntó al aire el portador del emblema del conocimiento, mientras cruzaban el portal digital y regresaban a la casa de tai.

"Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde" Comentó Kari, al notar que el cielo comenzaba a colocarse anaranjado.

"Si, está comenzando a atardecer" Mayra y ella se habían quedado platicando mientras los chicos estaban en los camerinos cambiándose de ropa.

"Es hora de irnos chicas" La voz de Davis les anunció que los tres estaban ya listos y en condiciones para partir a casa.

Las dos chicas estaban por terminar de recoger sus cosas cuando de la nada apareció un haz de luz blanca que se dirigía hacia ellas.

Los cuatro digielegidos se sorprendieron al reconocer ese rayo de luz, muy similar al que hacía tres años habían visto al encontrar los digieggs y más aún cuando vieron que aquél rayo se dirigía a una persona en particular.

Mayra no entendía lo que ocurría, pero en esos minutos el rayo se posó en sus manos y sintió cómo un objeto se materializaba sobre sus manos.

"Es…Es un…" Kari fue interrumpida por la voz de la propia Mayra.

"Es imposible que sea un verdadero digivice" La chica no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo tenía ella un digivice si se suponía que todo era parte de un programa televisivo?

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, pues sobre sus manos reposaba un objeto completamente blanco, con una pantalla cuadrada y unos cuantos botones.

"May es la nueva elegida" Susurró Ken, mientras Mayra aún no salía de su sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y? Les gustó? debo continuarlo o debo eliminarlo? espero realmente que les haya gustado este inicio.

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Mayra recordará que la noche anterior había discutido con su madre por el tema del programa televisivo? ¿Será todo real o será solo un sueño? ¿Qué le depara el futuro a los digielegidos? ¿Porqué cambiaron los digivices?  
Esto y más lo sabrán dentro de los próximos capítulos!

esperon y hayan disfrutado este inicio de la nueva historia que comienza a tejerse. Pulsen en send a review y harán muy feliz a esta servidora de ustedes.

Besitos y recuerden que ahora es cuando la aventura... DIGIEVOLUCIONA!


	3. Capitulo II

Anteriormente en Pide un deseo:

Las dos chicas estaban por terminar de recoger sus cosas cuando de la nada apareció un haz de luz blanca que se dirigía hacia ellas.

Los cuatro digielegidos se sorprendieron al reconocer ese rayo de luz, muy similar al que hacía tres años habían visto al encontrar los digieggs y más aún cuando vieron que aquél rayo se dirigía a una persona en particular.

Mayra no entendía lo que ocurría, pero en esos minutos el rayo se posó en sus manos y sintió cómo un objeto se materializaba sobre sus manos.

"Es…Es un…" Kari fue interrumpida por la voz de la propia Mayra.

"Es imposible que sea un verdadero digivice" La chica no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo tenía ella un digivice si se suponía que todo era parte de un programa televisivo?

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, pues sobre sus manos reposaba un objeto completamente blanco, con una pantalla cuadrada y unos cuantos botones.

"May es la nueva elegida" Susurró Ken, mientras Mayra aún no salía de su sorpresa.

.

**Capitulo II: El digiegg de la unión y Lalamon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Es… es imposible que yo tenga un verdadero digivice" Volvió a mascullar May, mientras que en sus temblorosas manos descansaba el blanquecino objeto.

"¿Conoces tú los digivice?" Preguntó Davis con un poco de asombro. Nunca había oído a alguien que no fuese del grupo de los elegidos o de los chicos que estuvieron presentes en la pelea de hace tres años hablar sobre digimons ni digivices.

"¿Cómo no conocerlos si eran mi programa preferido?" Los ojos de May estaban idos. El shock que le produjo ver un digivice en sus manos no le permitió percatarse que los chicos con que ella hablaba tenían conocimiento acerca de lo que le acababa de acontecer.

Los chicos supieron de inmediato que Mayra era una de esas chicas que había conocido a los digimons que mostraron por televisión hacía dos años, meses después de que derrotaran a Malommyotismon. El padre de Matt había creado ese programa con ayuda de Izzy para poder neutralizar a las personas que aún creían que monstruos los atacarían mientras dormían.

"Debemos ir a mi casa ahora" Dijo Kari, tomando del brazo a su nueva amiga. May comenzó a salir del shock cuando sintió que era ligeramente arrastrada en dirección opuesta a su casa.

"¡Hey! ¿A dónde creen que me están llevando?" Mayra se soltó del agarre de Kari y se detuvo en mitad de la vereda.

"A donde se encuentran los demás" Contestó Tk.

"¿Los demás? ¿A quienes se refieren? ¿Cómo saben ustedes que lo que tengo es un digivice?" Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí y, como si lo hubieran coordinado, los cuatro extrajeron de sus mochilas cuatro aparatos idénticos a los que May tenía en su mano. La única diferencia radicaba en que los digivices de los otros tenían diferente color.

El de Davis era blanco, pero en sus laterales era de color azul. El de Kari tenía los laterales de un rosa claro, Tk tenía los laterales verdes y el de Ken era de un gris oscuro con los laterales negros.

"Ustedes son…" Mayra se asombró de manera tal que su boca quedó ligeramente entreabierta.

"Nosotros somos los niños que salvaron al mundo en el dos mil dos" Dijo muy orgullosamente Davis.

"Con ayuda de Yolei y Cody, que no se te olvide" Le mencionó Ken.

"Y también con la ayuda de mi hermano y los demás chicos" Agregó Tk.

"Y con respecto a tus primeras preguntas May, cuando dije a los demás me refería a mi hermano Tai y sus amigos, quienes junto a Tk y yo peleamos en el supuesto atentado del año mil novecientos noventa y nueve." Dijo Kari, agarrando nuevamente el brazo de May y arrastrándola en dirección a su casa.  
May se dejó arrastrar con la única condición de que primero debía llamar a casa para informar que llegaría tarde.

"¿Mamá? Si soy yo" May estaba algo alejada del grupo, quienes le dieron su minuto de privacidad para que llamase desde su celular a casa. "Llegaré algo tarde a casa. Este… porque iré a casa de una amiga que conocí hoy en la escuela… me va a prestar algunos de sus cuadernos del año anterior para saber en que quedaron y me ayudará con lo que aún no sepa"Mintió de manera tan natural que a su madre no le quedó opción que creerle. "Supongo que caminando" Le respondió May cuando su madre le preguntó cómo se devolvería. "Si quieres me pasas a buscar. Vive en los edificios que están cerca de la plaza frente a la tienda donde compramos las cortinas. Si, ese mismo. En el cuarto piso. Te aviso cuando tengas que venir a por mi. Yo también mamá. Adiós" May colgó el teléfono y caminó a donde estaban los cuatro chicos esperándola.

Durante el trayecto, los cuatro chicos le comentaban a una muy atenta May todo lo que habían vivido en el digimundo hacía tres años. Tk y Kari le resumieron también lo ocurrido hacía seis años y lo que había significado para todos el haber tenido esa experiencia especial.

"Sora es muy atenta con todos, es como la mamá del grupo" Le comentaba Kari.

"En cambio mi hermano Matt y Tai son algo más infantiles, aunque siguen siendo los ¿líderes? Por así decirlo" Agregó Tk.

"En cambio Izzy, él es más pegado a la informática" Terció Ken "Sobretodo porque su naturaleza es el de averiguar todo lo que le cause intriga"

"Mimi y Joe son los únicos que están alejados de Japón" Dijo Davis "Mimi vive desde hace varios años en los Estados Unidos y Joe se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar medicina"

"¿Y que hay de Yolei y Cody? Hace un rato los mencionaron, cuando me contaron de sus aventuras" Preguntó May, con sus ojos llenos de asombro.

"Son las dos personas que nos acompañaron durante nuestra aventura hace tres años" Contestó Davis, regalándole una sonrisa a la chica, quien se coloreó casi al instante.

Minutos más tarde llegaron al departamento de los Yagami, en cuya entrada habían seis pares de zapatos.

"Creo que los chicos aún no se han ido" comentó Tk. Y en efecto, seis personas salieron de una habitación. Los dos más pequeños hablaban aún de lo acontecido hacia pocos momentos y los cuatro mayores caminaban mirando un objeto entre sus manos.

"No puedo encontrar aún la razón por la que cambiaron los digivices" Mascullaba Izzy, sin notar la presencia de los cinco chicos que acababan de llegar.

"Ya llegamos hermano" Anunció Kari.

"Que bueno. Justo necesitábamos hablar con ustedes acerca del digiegg que encontraron en medio del…" Tai cayó al instante en que levantó su cara, pues junto a su hermana y los chicos había una niña a la cual el jamás había visto.

"¿Kari?" La aludida miró a su hermano y pudo leer la pregunta inscrita en su rostro.

"Em… chicos ella es Mayra Aizawa" Comenzó a decir Kari.

"Se integró hoy a nuestro salón y…" Ken continuó la frase que Davis no sabía como continuar.

"Y curiosamente hoy, después del entrenamiento, nos enteramos de que ella es la nueva digielegida"

"¿Después del entrenamiento?" Preguntó Izzy.

"Mmm si ya sabes, como a eso de las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse, Kari y May conversaban mientras nos esperaban" Explicaba Tk "Y fue en ese instante en que una luz llegó a las manos de May y un digivice apareció"

"Así que tú debes ser la nueva niña elegida… no creí que la encontrarían tan rápido" Comentó Matt, preguntándose porqué su hermano siempre conocía a las personas que terminaban siendo digielegidos

"Supongo que si" masculló May.

"Es muy tarde ya para ir al digimundo." Comento Izzy "pero mañana iremos después de clases" Más que una sugerencia o pregunta, lo dicho por el futuro informático sonó a orden.

"Entonces… ¿mañana tendré que ir con ustedes?" La voz de May sonó muy bajito, casi en un susurro, lleno del temor que supondría si le dijesen un no.

"Por su puesto May… ¿Te puedo llamar así verdad?" La maternal voz de Sora fue la que habló esta vez.

"S-Si. Claro no hay problema" A May le agradaban esos chicos. Eran mayores que ella, pero aún así la aceptaron como una más del grupo.

Conversaron sobre muchas cosas que Davis y los otros tres chicos no le habían comentado.  
Los mayores, junto a Cody y Yolei le contaron desde un punto de vista más personal sus aventuras, y tanto Sora, como Matt, Tai e Izzy (también Kari, Tk y Ken) le contaron sus experiencias como portadores de emblemas.

"Para que tu emblema funcione, debes entenderlo" Le dijo Tai. "Pero no debes obligarlo a actuar si aún no es el tiempo, pues las consecuencias son muy … malas" Tai recordó cuando tenía once años e hizo digievolucionar a Agumon, siendo que aún no era el tiempo. Le contó a May sobre Skullgreymon y lo duro que fue tener que pelear contra el en dos ocasiones.

"También debes encontrarlo en tu interior" Habló Sora "Lo que dijo Tai es muy importante tambien, ya que a mi me ocurrió una vez." Los ojos de Sora se volvieron algo nostálgicos. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Matt (estaban todos sentados en círculo en la pieza de Tai y Kari) y continuó "Hace seis años, cuando viajé por primera vez al digimundo, conocí a un pequeño pero muy endemoniado digimon. Su nombre era demidevimon y era uno de los sirvientes más leales de uno de nuestros enemigos, Myotismon" Hizo una pausa y continuó relatando "Yo era la única del grupo cuyo emblema aún no brillaba y no entendía por qué. Pero ese pequeño digimon fue el causante de que este brillara, ya que gracias a él, que había intentado de todas las maneras posibles que me alejara del grupo creyendo que mi emblema no me representaba, mi emblema brilló y Pyomon pudo digievolucionar a su nivel ultra" Le resumió finalmente a la chica nueva, quien escuchaba con atención los relatos de sus nuevos amigos.  
Escuchó también cómo Matt logró entender su emblema de la amistad y cómo Izzy logró zafarse del digimon que lo mantenía bajo una ilusión.  
Kari y Tk fueron más breves, pues ellos ya le había contado camino a casa cuales habían sido sus experiencias. Aunque en esta ocasión, May se enteró de la triste realidad que sufrió Tk cuando, con apenas ocho años, había perdido a su digimon y tuvo que cuidarlo desde huevo para que volviera a la vida. A Ken le había ocurrido algo similar, pues cuando dejó de ser el Emperador de los Digimons, su compañero Wormon había sacrificado su vida para que él, Ken, volviera a ser el "niño bueno que era antes"

Yolei, Cody y Davis, en cambio, hablaron a cerca de cómo ingresaron a la segunda generación.

"Fue muy similar a lo que a ti te ocurrió May" Le dijo Yolei "Recuerdo que iba caminando con Cody, ya que él me había pedido ayuda con una computadora averiada en su casa. Estábamos en el pasillo cuando dos luces llegaron a nosotros y vimos que esas luces venían de la sala de computación de la escuela"

"Luego, unos digivices se materializaron en nuestras manos" Continuó el relato Cody "El mío es amarillo y el de Yolei es burdeo, pero eso no tiene mucha relevancia. La cosa es que cuando fuimos por primera vez al digimundo, que fue al día siguiente de que nos llegaran los digivices aún no teníamos a nuestros compañeros digimons"

"Ese día, junto con Sora e Izzy, encontramos nuestros digieggs, el del amor y el conocimiento" Yolei hablaba emocionada, feliz de poder contarle a alguien su relato.

"Armadillomon, mi digimon, salió del digiegg del conocimiento y Hawkmon, el digimon de Yolei, salio del digiegg del amor"

"Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando encontré el digiegg de la pureza no apareció ningún digimon"

"Tampoco apareció un digimon nuevo cuando encontré el de la amistad y Cody encontró el de la Sinceridad" Habló Davis.

"Tienen razón, pero recuerden que ahora hay una nueva integrante por lo que debe de haber un nuevo digimon" Dijo Tai, sonriéndole a la aún algo taimada May.

"Pero aún no se quien es" Susurró, pues a pesar de sentirse bien ahí, aún le daba algo de pena el hecho de que todos ellos se conocían de hacía mucho tiempo y ella era solo una recién llegada.

Conversaron un poco más, integrando a Mayra en sus charlas y anécdotas. Mayra se enteró tambien que cada primero de agosto, los digielegidos se juntaban sea como sea, pues era el aniversario del primer viaje al digimundo.

"Esta vez habrán dos nuevos integrantes para el séptimo aniversario" Kari comentó, haciendo que Mayra se sintiera algo más integrada al grupo. May agradecía internamente la buena suerte que había tenido ese día, pues su sueño de toda la vida por fin comenzaba a cumplirse, aunque había algo dentro de ella que le inquietaba y le decía que no se confiara.

"Creo que ya se hace tarde" Mencionó Sora cuando las luces de la calle se habían encendido y el cielo estaba en completa oscuridad nocturna.

"Te llevo a casa" Le dijo Matt, sonriéndole a la chica pelirroja, quien aceptó gustosa. "Vamos Tk, te tengo que llevar a ti también o mamá me regañará" agregó dirigiéndose esta vez a su hermano menor.

Los dos rubios y Sora se despidieron del grupo y partieron al aparcamiento, en donde el auto de Matt descasaba. Davis y Ken también se despidieron, dejando a May, Tai, Kari, Yolei, Cody e Izzy en casa. Los tres chicos también se excusaron y May decidió llamar a su madre para que la pasara a buscar.

"Mañana nos vemos en la escuela" Se despidió May de Kari y Tai.

"Recuerda decirle a tu mamá que nos juntaremos después de clase" Le recordó Kari "Si tienes problemas por que aún no sabe nada, dile que mamá te invitó a merendar con nosotros y que luego aremos tareas o algo asi" Le recomendó su nueva amiga.

"Ok, mañana estaré en la sala de computación ansiosa de conocer el digimundo." Y besando en la mejilla a Kari y Tai, Mayra caminó hasta llegar a donde su mamá le esperaba.

"¿Te divertiste hoy en tu nueva escuela? Al parecer hiciste amigos muy rápido" la señora Aizawa estaba feliz de que su hija al fin tuviera amigos. Antes, pasaba tanto tiempo encerrada en su mundo de fantasía que a penas le interesaba tener amistades con quienes jugar. Pero el verla ahora tan contenta por tener a nuevos amigo le hacía muy feliz.

"Si mamá, me divertí muchísimo. Conocí a un grupo de personas muy amistosas, simpáticas y muy cariñosas que me aceptaron en su grupo. La mamá de Kari, la chica que vive en la casa donde recién estaba, me invitó a merendar con ellos mañana y le dije que iría" Mayra aprovechó esos instantes para ocultar una pequeña verdad tras esa diminuta mentirilla

"Me alegro mucho por ti Mayra" Llegaron a casa y la mamá de Mayra la mandó a su habitación diciéndole que tenía que alistar sus cosas para el día siguiente y que era tarde ya.

Mayra no rechistó, pues sabía que ella tenía razón. Sin embargo esa noche le costó un buen rato conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en cómo sería el digimundo, en cómo sería su compañero digimon. Pero sobre todo, pensaba en qué aventuras le deparaba el destino. Con una imagen de ella, junto a sus nuevos amigos, Mayra se sumió en el mundo de la imaginación, de la subconciencia, del mundo onírico que es conocido también como mundo de los sueños.

"Hoy es el día" Fue lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Mayra la mañana del martes, cuando los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana y le dieron de lleno en el rostro, al igual que todas las mañanas soleadas. "Hoy es el día" esta vez fue en voz alta que lo dijo. Con el ánimo hasta el infinito y más allá, Mayra se levantó demasiado alegre. Silbando, caminó hasta su ropero, sacó de ahí su uniforme y, luego de buscar los zapatos bajo la cama, encendió el estéreo.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah keep going on" Cantó junto a una de sus artistas preferidas, mientras se colocaba el uniforme.

Las calcetas se las colocó mientras coreaba la canción y con la emoción que la embargaba, armó su cama, ordenó la ropa que había tirado el día anterior, tomó su mochila, guardó su digivice en ella y, luego de cantar dos canciones más, bajó a la cocina, en donde su mamá le preparaba el desayuno.

"Buenos días mamá" Le saludó con un sonoro beso en la mejilla "Se ve delicioso este desayuno" Agregó, sin si quiera mirar lo que había en la mesa.

La señora Aizawa omitió comentarios, pues hacía varios meses que no oía a su hija despertarse con tanta alegría. Es más, hacía mucho tiempo ya que no escuchaba cantar a su hija, y hacerlo esa mañana fue algo realmente reconfortante. Mayra se lavó los dientes luego de terminar su desayuno y, despidiéndose de su mamá, salió de la casa, con los audífonos instalados en sus orejas y el i-pod encendido, en dirección a la escuela. La mañana se pasó volando para Mayra. Las clases de artes resultaron de lo más entretenidas y en las de música la pasó increíble. Matemáticas seguía sin gustarle, pero no había nada que hacer en contra de ellas. En el almuerzo, los chicos intentaron calmar las ansias de Mayra, pero ninguno pudo.

"Está peor que Yolei" Comentó Cody en la mesa, ocasionando risa entre nueve de los once presentes.

"No fue gracioso Hida" Yolei intentó enojarse con Cody, pero no pudo.

La tarde fue otra cosa.

Las clases de literatura fueron larguísimas y algo tediosas. Mayra temía que la clase fuera eterna y escuchar el timbre que indicaba el final de la jornada escolar nunca había sido tan satisfactorio. A eso de las cinco de la tarde, los once chicos estaban listos para partir al digimundo. Cuatro de ellos iban algo más ansiosos de lo normal, pues sería la primera visita con sus nuevos digivices. Otros seis iban tan tranquilos como siempre, pero la chica nueva estaba demasiado nerviosa.

"Las coordenadas están listas" Anunció Yolei, luego de que abriera el programa que los trasladaría al mundo digital.

"Entonces abre la puerta" Le apremió Davis. Yolei lo miró con mala cara, pero luego de darle la espalda, tomó aire, estiró su brazo con el digivice frente a la pantalla y dijo claramente "Puerta al digimundo ábrete." Una luz surgió de la pantalla, mientras que los ocho chicos tras ella estiraban sus brazos y apuntaban son sus digivices a la pantalla. "Niños elegidos, vámonos"

Mayra sintió cómo era transportada a través de una barrera digital. A los pocos instantes se percató de que sus ropas habían sido modificadas. Llevaba unos pantalones tipo pitillos, como los que solía usar a diario, unas converse negras, muy parecidas a las que tenía en casa, pero estas eran mucho más abrigadoras. Una polera negra de tiritas con estampados en rojo, que le daban un toque de lo más rock style. Cuando sintió que sus pies tocaban tierra firme, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor.  
Una cascada con el agua más cristalina de lo que ella había visto caía frente a sus ojos. Un paisaje poco conocido para ella se expandía por todas partes, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el que ese mundo se parecía de muchas maneras al mundo en donde ella vivía.

"¿Y? ¿Qué te parece el digimundo?" Le preguntó Davis, que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella.

"Es… es muy parecido a nuestro mundo… pero se siente más limpio" Respondió Mayra.

En esos momentos, un grupo de voces surgió de algún lugar del bosque que tenían a sus espaldas.

"Tai"

"Matt"

"Sora"

"Izzy"

"Davis"

"Ken"

"Kari"

"Tk"

"Cody"

"Yolei"

Mayra vió como diez criaturas se acercaban corriendo a donde ellos se encontraban.

"Agumon" Tai abrazó a una de las criaturas que tenía forma de dinosaurio amarillo.

"Gabumon" May observó a Matt junto a un extraño animal que tenía un cuerno en la frente y una especie de piel puesta sobra la suya.

"Pyomon" Sora abrazó a un ave color rosa muy tierna.

"Tentomon" El digimon de Izzy era algo más extraño. Era como un insecto color entre rosado oscuro y algo más.

"Vemon" Davis también tenía un digimon con forma de dinosaurio, pero este era de un color azulado.

"Wormon" El digimon de Ken era lo más parecido a un gusano.

"Gatomon" La compañera de Kari era una gata de blanquecino pelaje

"Patamon" Tk en cambio, tenía un digimon volador, que tenía una curiosa forma similar a una papa.

"Armadillomon" Cody corrió a donde un digimon con forma de armadillo, color amarillo.

"Hawkmon" Yolei también tenía un ave como acompañante, pero este tenía una pluma en la frente y era de color burdeo con blanco. Luego de que se reencontrasen, los chicos presentaron a May frente a sus digimons, quienes le acogieron con mucho entusiasmo y con ganas de conocer a su nuevo camarada.

"El digiegg se encuentra cerca de esta cascada" le anunció Ken.

Los once chicos junto a diez digimons caminaron casi diez minutos más tarde hasta llegar a una cueva bastante grande y algo iluminada.

"Ahí dentro está el digiegg May" Fue Sora la que habló esta vez.

"¿Entraran conmigo?" Preguntó la chica de cabellos achocolatados.

"Sólo si tu quieres" Le respondió Tai a lo que May respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Los once chicos entraron a la cueva y justo en el centro de esta, sobre un túmulo de piedra, descansaba un objeto con la forma de un lazo que encerraba la imagen de los nueve emblemas ya conocidos. Como si algo la impulsara, Mayra caminó hacia el digiegg y a medida que se acercaba, sentía cómo una esencia le invadía. Con sus manos algo temblorosas, Mayra agarró el digiegg y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, lo levantó. Los diez chicos que se encontraban tras ella fueron testigos de lo que luego aconteció. Una luz salió del espacio que había dejado el digiegg, mientras este se transformaba y una d terminal aparecía en su bolsillo. De la luz comenzó a emerger una figura algo redonda y un poco alargada. Pronto, la luz se apagó, pero ahí estaba la forma redonda y alargada. Un digimon color rosa hasta la mitad del cuerpo y la otra mitad verde abría sus ojos y saltaba al regazo de la chica.

"Te esperé mucho tiempo May" Habló el digimon con una aguda voz.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó Mayra algo asombrada.

"Porque soy tu compañera digimon. Me llamo Lalamon" Se presentó la pequeña digimon.

Todos se acercaron para observar mejor a la nueva camarada del grupo, pero justo en esos instantes, un temblor sacudió la cueva y los chicos se vieron obligados a salir. Fuera de la cueva, se encontraron con una imagen para nada agradable. Muchos digimons corrían despavoridos mientras una gran cantidad de árboles se incendiaban.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar elegidos" Una voz femenina se escuchó entremedio de los árboles.

Una figura humana surgió de las nubes oscuras que se formaban por la combustión de la madera. A los pocos segundos, pudieron distinguir a la chica.

"No puede ser" Susurró Cody "Es…es Noriko"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chan chan chan! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Solo yo lo se xD.

Bueno, aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo de Pide un deseo. Apareció el digimon de May (No es inventado, realmente existe. Es el digimon de Yoshiro en Digimon Data Sqaud, o como otros le llaman digimon savers)  
Apareció el primer enemigo...¿Noriko? Dams y Caballeros, si es la misma Noriko en cuya cabeza floreció la flor de la oscuridad o.o Luego sabrás porqué ella y no otra oersona ;D  
Espero les halla gustado el capi.

p.d: por cierto, la canción que aparece es de Anna Tsuchiya, se llama Lucy y es muy buena xD (Es de la serie animé NaNa)

Besitos a todos.


	4. Capitulo III

  
perdon, perdon, perdon! se que me demore pero tengo muy buenas excusas xDDD la primera... en finales de agosto, comienzos de septiembre inició el aniversario de mi cole... y como este es mi ultimo año en el colegio me dedique a full en él. Y cuando acabo el aniversario, me fui de gira con mis comnpañeros a brasil y llegue anteayer xDDDDD

¿Creían que habia dejado abandonado el fic? pues no! Cami´s here xDDD

respecto a las consultas que me habían hecho... Noriko aparece en DA02, es la chica cuya semilla de la oscuridad florece y el señor Oikawa toma...  
sobre mayra y davis... no puedo adelantar nada...  
Matt y sora aún no son pareja... pero si lo seran (los amooooooo)

Y les dejo ahora con el capi disfruten...

.

.

Anteriormente en Pide un deseo:

Todos se acercaron para observar mejor a la nueva camarada del grupo, pero justo en esos instantes, un temblor sacudió la cueva y los chicos se vieron obligados a salir. Fuera de la cueva, se encontraron con una imagen para nada agradable. Muchos digimons corrían despavoridos mientras una gran cantidad de árboles se incendiaban.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar elegidos" Una voz femenina se escuchó entremedio de los árboles.

Una figura humana surgió de las nubes oscuras que se formaban por la combustión de la madera. A los pocos segundos, pudieron distinguir a la chica.

"No puede ser" Susurró Cody "Es…es Noriko"

.

.

_**Capitulo III: "La Portadora de la Oscuridad"**_

"¿Es la misma Noriko de hace tres años?" Los desorbitados ojos de Davis daban claras señales de que no reconocía a la chica que ahí se encontraba.

Antes, con sus cortos cabellos y castaños ojos, con una piel aporcelanada y un aura indefensa daba la sensación que debía ser protegida.

Aún cuando en su cuello fue implantada una copia de la semilla de la oscuridad, daba aquella presencia de auxilio.

Pero ahora, ahora estaba totalmente diferente.

Sus cabellos habían crecido hasta casi debajo de la cadera. Tenía destellos castaños- rubios y sus ojos eran fríos, crueles… oscuros.

"Si Motomiya" Su voz era completamente agresiva, tajante. "La misma Noriko que fue vigilada por ustedes" Su voz, tan dura y fría hacía pensar que uno se encontraba frente a un clon maligno de la dulce Noriko que alguna vez conocieron.

"Pero si tú… tú habías anulado el poder oscuro de la semilla" Ken no podía creer lo veía.

La escena de árboles incendiados, digimons atacados por unos más poderosos y que eran controlados por un humano que a demás era quien guiaba aquella catástrofe le recordaba trágicamente su época como emperador de los digimons.

"No Ichijouji" Noriko lo miró con ira en sus ojos "No puedo anular nada" La mirada de Noriko se tornó aún más enojada. "Lo único que pude lograr por un tiempo fue neutralizar el poder de la semilla, al igual que todos los otros niños. Pero a diferencia de ellos, mi semilla había brotado ya." Una figura se encontraba cercana a Noriko, pero ninguno de los presentes pudo descifrar que era. "Ellos seguían creyendo en sus sueños, logrando eliminar para siempre el poder oscuro de la semilla, pero mi semilla ya había brotado y, aunque lo intenté, no pude quitarme la sensación extraordinaria que se formó en mi cuando la semilla floreció y la flor de la oscuridad nació, dejando rastros de ella dentro de mi"

Mayra no entendía mucho de que iba todo eso, pero sabía que aquella chica llamada Noriko no traería nada bueno con todos esos daños.

"Detente por favor" Rogó Kari, intentando acercarse a Noriko, pero ésta, con un pequeño vistazo a la figura que se ocultaba tras las sombras, logró que Kari retrocediera unos metros.

Un rayo color azul medianoche había salido de las sombras, impactando a la chica directamente en el pecho, lanzándola un par de metros hacia atrás, impactando sobre una roca.

"¡Kari!" Gritaron Gatomon, Tai y Tk, corriendo a ver el estado de Kari. Los demás observaban lo recién ocurrido y no lograban saber que hacer.

La chica se incorporó, limpiando las pequeñas marcas de tierra que le habían quedado en la ropa. Sintió una ligera punzada de dolor en su espalda mas la ignoró. De pequeña había sufrido dolores mucho más fuertes que un pequeño rasguño.

Miró con tristeza a Noriko.

"¿Por qué Noriko?" Fue Sora la que esta vez intentó acercarse, pero el agarre de Matt se lo impidió. "¿Por qué actúas así?" La portadora del amor sentía enojo fluir en su interior. ¿Cómo era posible que Noriko, la chica que ella había vigilado y, por un tiempo, cuidado, se encontrara en esos momentos destruyendo el digimundo? El poder que podía ejercer el mal en las personas era enorme y las personas que luchaban contra ese poder sufrían al ver a personas como Noriko actuar bajo la influencia del mal.

"¿Me preguntas por qué?" Noriko soltó una cruel carcajada "Hay, portadora del amor, tantos motivos que me llevan a actuar así" La figura que se encontraba tras las sombras comenzó a acercarse.

Frente a todos, un digimon con forma de hada aparecía. Era casi del tamaño de Noriko, con trajes de colores azul y negro. Sus alas poseían una hermosa gama de morados y sus labios eran del color de la noche. La piel era de un tono gris azulado, sus ojos eran del color del carmín y sus cabellos de un tono achocolatado.

"En primer lugar, hace tres años, conocí a Fairymon, mi compañera y única amiga verdadera" Fairymon se elevó y disparó contra un grupo de elecmon que corrían intentando refugiarse. "Ella me protegía y cuidaba de todos los peligros que me asechaban." Yolei, Kari, May y Sora no podían aguantar más el ver como era atacado el digimundo.

Lalamon, Gatomon, Pyomon y Hawkmon intentaban atacar a Fairymon, pero esta era demasiado escurridiza y muy veloz como para dejarse atrapar.

Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Wormon, Veemon, Armadillomon y Tentomon ayudaban a los digimons más pequeños y atacaban a aquellos que causaban disturbios, a aquellos que atacaban sin razón aparente. Años antes, habían aprendido que las mujeres se entienden mejor entre ellas y que no es nada conveniente meterse en asuntos femeninos, aunque estos no lo fueran estrictamente. Eran las chicas las que sabrían como buscar una solución a Noriko.

"Pero un día" Continuó su relato "Un día nos encontramos con una profecía que decía que quien portara el emblema de la oscuridad debería perecer o sacrificar algo muy preciado para poder salvar al digimundo, o si no sería dominado por las fuerzas del mal." Nadie entendía las palabras de Noriko.

"Recuerdo muy bien el porqué comencé a odiar este mundo." El rostro de Noriko se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado.

"Por culpa de los digielegidos mi emblema nunca brillaría ya que ellos nunca dejarían que él brillara"

"Realmente no le encuentro sentido a lo que dices" A Yolei no le cabía en la cabeza ninguna de las palabras que salían de la boa de la chica. No le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a lo que Noriko decía.

"No das más que argumentos sin coherencia" Mayra comenzaba a sentir cierto rencor contra Noriko. Aunque llevara solo unas horas como elegida, desde hacía mucho que quería al mundo digital. Cuando era un poco más pequeña, en aquella época en la que ella veía a los digimons como los protagonistas de sus series animadas preferidas, cuando ella soñaba que se encontraba en él, anhelaba de todo corazón el poder protegerlo con su vida. Cuando supo que era una digielegida, se juró que lo cuidaría cueste lo que cueste.

"Noriko, por favor, no seas estúpida" Kari, menos adolorida que antes, se encontraba hecha furia. Le molestaba montones que alguien atacara por atacar y aún más, le molestaba horrores que ese alguien fuese una persona que ella conocía de antemano.

"Mira Hikari, yo estoy aquí simplemente porque es mi deber el de acabar con los diez emblemas" Noriko se volvió hacia su compañera. "Mi deber como portadora de la oscuridad es destruir ambos mundos para crear uno nuevo, un mundo perfecto" Sus ojos se encontraban desorbitados y en su rostro se distinguía una mueca de locura. "Fairymon ¿Quieres hacer los honores?" Las cuatro chicas junto a sus cuatro compañeras miraban con terror lo que ocurría. Los oscuros labios del hada formaron una mueca similar a una sonrisa y de sus labios brotó una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, pero tan dura como el acero.

"Será un placer, Noriko" El hada comenzó a elevarse y, una vez hubo alcanzado los cinco metros de altura, extendió sus brazos y susurró "Sueño Eterno".

De sus brazos surgieron unas lianas azules que atraparon a Pyomon y a Hawkmon, quienes eran las más cercanas a ella. Las lianas emitieron un resplandor azul y ambas aves sufrieron una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

"Bájalas ya" Gritó Mayra en coro con Sora y Yolei. Estas últimas con una furia digna de un asesino.

"Semillas explosivas" Lalamon salió al ataque contra Fairymon, lanzando semillas por su boca que al hacer contacto con su objetivo explotaban.

Pero no fue suficiente para el hada digimon.

"¡Lalamon!" Gritó May, corriendo hacia Lalamon antes de que esta fuese alcanzada por una de las lianas eléctricas.

"¡May a tu espalda!" Gritó Davis al ver que Fairymon lanzaba una nube oscura de su boca, como un hálito de oscuridad.

La chica se volvió a donde sonaba la voz de Davis y en esos instantes sintió como un frío incrementaba en su interior. Como un saco de papas, Mayra cayó al suelo con su digimon en brazos, con el cuerpo completamente helado y los labios de un color morado, casi azul.

"¡Mayra!" Diez voces resonaron fuertemente.

"¿Cómo te atreves a atacarla?" Davis tomaba a la chica, desmayada y completamente helada, entre sus brazos.

"Ella aún no está en condiciones de pelear ¿y tu la atacas?" Kari se acercó a Davis para poder observar mejor el estado de su reciente amiga.

Una rabia comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de los digielegidos. ¿Cómo era posible que Noriko, la chica dulce y tierna que soñaba con convertirse en una educadora de párvulos estuviera actuando de esa manera?

En la mente de los chicos diez comenzaron a formularse mil y un teorías sobre el posible porqué del actuar de Noriko.

"Eso no te lo perdonaremos jamás" Masculló Gatomon "No perdono a aquellos que dañan a los más débiles" La felina digital comenzó a brillar

"Gatomon, hora de pelear" Kari sacó su digivice, que comenzó a brillar en sincronía con el digimon.

"Gatomon ultradigievoluciona en Angewomon"

El ángel rosa se dirigió hacia el hada y con una flecha celestial liberó a Hawkmon y a Pyomon.

"¿Crees que puedes ganarme por sólo ser una de las guardianas celestiales del digimundo?" Habló Fairymon con su peculiar voz.

"Cada vez que el mal atente contra el mundo digital, mi luz y yo nos encargaremos de alejarlo" Habló el ángel de la luz.

"Que ilusa" se mofó el hada de la oscuridad. Noriko sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Davis, Kari y Sora cuidaban de May y Lalamon, mientras los demás chicos hacían digievolucionar a sus compañeros.

En pocos minutos, Greymon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Aquilamon, Anquilomon, Angemon, Birdramon, X-Veemon y Stingmon, en compañía de Angewomon, se encontraban frente al hada oscura.

"No me lo creí de ustedes, elegidos" Dijo Noriko con una voz llena de tristeza irónica.

"Que injustos son conmigo" Secundó Fairymon "¿Diez contra uno? No me parece digno de una batalla" El hada sonrió con malicia y, soltando un silbido, se giró hacia los árboles que estallaban en llamas.

"Es hora ya que ustedes se reencuentren con unos antiguos amigos ¿No les parece una hermosa idea?" Noriko se giró también, y miró hacia donde el hada miraba. "Nuestros amigos estarán contentísimos por el reencuentro"

Davis comenzó a sentir un ligero aumento de temperatura en el cuerpo de Mayra. La chica, con su digimon en brazos, comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

"Creo que este es el peor momento para despertar" Le dijo Davis a la chica, quien se incorporó y, apoyándose del chico, se puso en pie.

"Dudo que sirviera de mucho estando desmayada" Fue lo que dijo con un hilo de voz, pues aún no se encontraba recuperada al cien.

Su compañera se elevó hasta la altura de su cabeza y juntas observaron el panorama que tenían frente a ellas.

Tras las columnas de humo, los niños elegidos comenzaron a distinguir un grupo de figuras que se acercaban uno a uno hasta ellos.

Cuando traspasaron la densa humareda, todos quedaron en estado de shock.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron cuatro digimons.

El primero de ellos tenía un gran parecido a lo que en el mundo real se conoce como bufón. Con pantalones en tono verde, una camisa de color rojo con borde blondeados en blanco y botas amarillas. Dos espadas guardadas en su espalda y un rostro blanco. A la altura de sus ojos, su rostro compartía el blanco con el negro. En la zona blanca, un corazón rojo reposaba más arriba del ojo y sobre éste, una línea negra estaba dibujada transversalmente.

Tras él, un digimon mucho más pequeño, muy parecido a una marioneta hecha de madera si es que no lo era ya. Con su traje de niño caminaba entre medio de otros dos digimons más. A su izquierda, de tamaño monumental, una serpiente marina de color gris con una armadura dorada flotaba a ras del suelo. Al lado derecho de la marioneta, una máquina de guerra era la que atacaba a un pequeño Rhynomon.

Piedmon, Puppetmon, Metalseadramon y Machindramon encabezaban a los diez enemigos que tiempo atrás habían vencido.

"Matt..es… son los Dark Masters" Tk miró a estos cuatro primeros personajes.

Matt dejó caer el brazo de Sora que sujetaba con anterioridad. No podía creer que sus desafíos de antaño hubieran regresado, y no eran los únicos.

"Hermano cuidado" Kari corrió para poder empujar a su hermano, pues un árbol incendiado estuvo a punto de caerle encima.

El rostro de los hermanos Yagami se contrajo en una mueca de horror al ver que tras el tronco incendiado, una figura humanoide, con un antifaz muy similar a las alas de murciélagos de rojo color y una capa que ondeaba en su espalda, aparecía.

"¡Myotismon!" Gritaron Sora e Izzy al unísono, reconociendo al digimon que una vez ingresó al mundo de los humanos e intentó adueñarse de él.

"Mis queridos elegidos ¿Me extrañaron?" Tras Myotismon, una mujer de traje rojo y cabellos blancos caminaba en compañía de un hombre vestido completamente de azul, dejando a la vista únicamente sus ojos.

"Arukenimon" Yolei, quien se encontraba sobre el lomo de Anquilomon, reconoció a la mujer araña que había sido construida junto a su compañero gracias al ADN del señor Oikawa.

"Mummymon" Davis y Ken dijeron a dúo, el primero sosteniendo aún a Mayra y el segundo con los puños completamente apretados.

Mientras, al otro lado. Cody observaba como un digimon con forma de demonio atacaba a los más pequeños digimons, quienes se desvanecían en píxeles y sus datos volaban hacia, seguramente, la ciudad de los inicios.

El demonio digimon era completamente negro y, a penas hubo estado a vista de todos, causó un odio increíble en ocho de los niños elegidos, sobre todo en uno de ellos que hacía seis años había perdido a su compañero digimon a causa del demonio digital.

"Devimon" La voz de Tk sonó completamente cargada de odio, rencor, venganza.

El demonio lo miró y rió. Rió con tantas ganas y tanta maldad que el odio de Takeru Takaishi se incrementó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Tras estos nueve digimons venía uno al que, en estricto rigor, nunca mataron.

Deemon flotaba a ras de suelo, con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

Mayra sintió de pronto un profundo miedo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

"Tengo miedo" Susurró, sintiendo como ese aura oscura ingresaba dentro de ella.

"Esa es la gracia de ese digimon" le dijo Ken, mirando con algo de recelo y mucho, pero mucho rencor, al digimon fantasma que cerraba la marcha de enemigos.

"Esta es la bienvenida que les tenemos, elegidos" Noriko subió a los brazos de Fairymon y juntas volaron hasta donde se encontraba Piedmon.

Tres de los nueve digimons que se encontraban en forma campeón digievolucionaron en su forma ultra.

Greymon bajo a ser Agumon para poder digievolucionar en su forma mega, al igual que Garurumon. Donde antes se encontraba Greymon, estaba Wargreymon y donde estaba Garurumon había ahora un Metalgarurumon

Angemon, Birdramon y Kabuterimon digievolucionaron en Magnangemon, Garudamon y Megakabuterimon.

Los digimons de Davis, Ken, Cody y Yolei se mantuvieron en su forma de campeón, pues nunca habían intentado la ultradigievolución y sentían que aún no era la hora de hacerla.

Mientras que Mayra y Lalamon se encontraban completamente indefensas.

"Déjame pelear May, ellos nos necesitan" Le rogaba la rosada digimon.

"No lo harás Lalamon, aún no estás en condiciones de pelear" Insistía Mayra.

"Tengo más fuerza de la que crees" Le reprochó Lalamon.

"Pero tengo miedo de que algo malo ocurra" Se sinceró la chica.

"Estando unidas nada malo nos podrá ocurrir" y dicho eso, el emblema de Mayra comenzó a brillar y Lalamon pudo digievolucionar.

En el sitio en donde se encontraba la rosada digimon una luz brotó y el eco de una voz resonó.

"Lalamon digievoluciona en Sunflowmon" cuando la luz se hubo extinguido, aparecido un digimon con aspecto de flor, grande, muy grande. Parecía un girasol con sus pétalos de color amarillo, un triángulo color rosado en su frente un alargado cuerpo y una cola de hierba.

Ahora si estaban todos listos para el primer encuentro.

Noriko sonrió maléficamente. Con una señal casi invisible comenzó el ataque.

La primera en atacar fue ella misma. Fairymon lanzó su ataque del Sueño Eterno, golpeando a Aquilamon y a Anquilomon.

Le siguió Piedmon con sus Espadas del Triunfo, los que casi le llegan a Wargreymon y Taichi. Intentó devolverle el ataque con su Terra Force, pero con un simple chasquido de Piedmon, este ataque se desvaneció.

"Que patéticos se han vuelto niños elegidos" Piedmon soltó una risa cargada de sarcasmo y lanzando nuevamente sus Espadas del Triunfo logró derribar a Tai y hacer caer a Wargreymon, quien apenas tocó el suelo cambió su forma a la de Koromon.

Yamato y Metalgarurumon estaban luchando contra Myotismon, pero al igual que Tai, estos tenían muchos problemas.

"Aliento de lobo metálico" Atacaba el lobo de metal, mas Myotismon lanzó su látigo sangriento y lanzó lejos, muy lejos al joven Ishida y a su digimon, quien antes de caer al suelo volvió en su forma de Tsunomon.

Por otro lado, Takeru y Magnangemon peleaban contra Devimon, pero para desgracia de la esperanza, éste demonio digital se había vuelto mucho más poderoso que antes.

"Sería una lástima tener que volver a verte sufrir por perder a tu amigo" le dijo con su voz cargada de oscuridad.

"Esta vez no será así" Dijo firmemente el poseedor de la esperanza.

"Esta vez no tendremos compasión contra ti" Habló Magnangemon, sacando su espada excalibur y preparándose para atacar. "Espada de la Justicia"

Magnangemon lanzó una estocada cargada de poder en dirección al demonio, mas este la esquivó olímpicamente.

"¿Piensas que con ese tonto ataque me vas a vencer?" se mofó de ellos. "Garra Mortal"

Magnangemon no tuvo tiempo de escapar. La oscura mano del demonio le atravesó el pecho y lo derribó. Takeru y Tokomon cayeron con un golpe sordo sobre la hierba.

Mayra llevaba al cabo su primera batalla digital.

Sunflowmon peleaba fervorosamente contra Fairymon. Ambas tenían la misma cantidad de arañazos y rasguños pero se notaba que el cansancio de Sunflowmon era mayor que el de Fairymon, debido a que esta era su primera batalla.

"Rayo brillo de sol" Atacó la digimon planta, lanzando energía desde su cabeza con forma de girasol. Le dio de lleno en el pecho de Fairymon, mas esta no se mostró adolorida.

"Ráfaga de pétalos" De las acampanadas mangas de Fairymon aparecieron miles de pétalos en todos azules y violetas, que dieron a parar, en su mayoría, a Sunflowmon y a Mayra.

"Coletazo de espinas" Sunflowmon debía mostrar que ella podía luchar en una batalla y durar tanto como sus amigos.

Fairymon esquivo uno de los tres coletazos que le dio Sunflowmon, cosa que la debilitó considerablemente, más eso no le impidió lanzar un último ataque.

"hálito nocturno" Nuevamente Mayra sintió ese frío recorrer por su cuerpo y cayó al suelo con un Yokomon en sus brazos, mientras Noriko caía al suelo extenuada y su Fairymon se transformaba en na pequeña criatura morada, similar a un Upamon.

Sora tenia problemas con Puppetmon y al igual que sus amigos fue derrotada al cabo de unos minutos.

Kari, Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei e Izzy cayeron casi a la misma vez que el resto.

Los digimons oscuros lanzaron un último ataque en conjunto y los diez elegidos junto a sus diez digimons fueron rematados.

"Esto es solo la bienvenida elegidos" Dijo Noriko, tomando en brazos a su Apamon y brincando sobre el lomo de Metalseadramon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So? como lo ven, noriko es la heredera del emblema de la oscuridad... podrá recapacitar algún día?

las digievolucions en nivel ultra y mega... la alcanzaran el resto de los digimons?

Davis esta madurando o.O? (eso realmente ni yo lo se xDDD)

preguntas y dudas seran respondidas a su debido tiempo ;)

espero un rr con sus críticas, comentarios, calabazasos y demases xD

besos


End file.
